


That Look in His Eyes

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-01
Updated: 2001-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Stella saves the day.





	That Look in His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
That Look in HIs Eyes

## That Look in HIs Eyes

by Andrea

Disclaimer: not mine, I will put them back hopefully unharmed.

Author's Notes: thanks to Lisa, she makes me.

Story Notes: Damien is Rays fathers name.

This story is a sequel to: Trust 

* * *

I saw it, I cant believe what I saw today. I saw a darkness behind stan's eyes that I havent seen in years. 

How could you be so nieve stella? You knew what he was, you had to find out the hard way. You should have never trusted him. Now the mountie is going to see. 

I need to stop this, but I dont know if I have the streanth. 

The mental hospital was supposed to make him a changed man, and it seemed he was, but that look in his eye is back. I can feel it in my bones, he has Fraser. 

I have a gun, but so dose Ray, I know I wont win in a fight with him, he was a boxer afterall. 

I wait untill I see him leave in his GTO and go up the stairs. I really dont know how to pick locks, and with my heart beating in my throat its hard for me to consentrate on anything. When I finnaly do get into the apartment I start to yell for Fraser. 

When I find the bedroom what I see is not a pritty site. Fraser.......he is not himself, the person strapped to the bed is dead already. I uncuff him and get some clothes on him so he can keep some of the dignaty he has left. 

I walk him to the door with the little strenth he has left. As we head to the stairs he stops me and tells me Ray is coming. so near death and still has ears like a dog. I decide to take the elevator down the hall which means if we dont want Ray to see us we will have to hurry. 

Its hard to move while carrying the mountie.we are lucky, I see Ray's shadow coming up the stairs when the elevator doors shut. I quickly get my gun out knowing Ray will come to get Fraser back....I wont let him.When I look the mountie in the eyes I see something inside of him....I see me; what it felt like when this happened to me. I tell him 'I know' and we get out of the elevator and hurry out of the building.its now that I hear Ray scream "Stell!!!! You bring him back here now!!!" 

I help him into the car and by the time I turn on the car Ray is running out of the building. 

I duck as he shoots at the car and pull Fraser's head down. I know he is going to fallow us I just hope he hasent figured out where I am heading. 

"stella" I hear faintly from the figure beside me. He sounds so weak, I almost cry when I hear it. I look over at him and he says "thank you". I feel like shit, I shouldnt be thanked. I should have told someone, I shouldnt have let Ray get this far. 

When I pull into the station I am suprized to see Stan's father in the parking lot. I hurry out of my car and get the passenger door. Me and Fraser both hit the pavement when he trys to get out on his own. 

I know Stan's father is saying something but I dont listen to what it is because I hear the GTO's tires screach to a stop. I look over my sholder and sure enough Ray is walking up with that gun in his hand. I hear a gun go off but its not mine and its not Ray's. 

I look above me and see the smoke coming from the barrle of Damien's gun. I watch as the tears in his eyes stain his cheaks. 

* * *

End That Look in HIs Eyes by Andrea:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
